


Some People Are Worth It

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Pietro are Erik's Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Wanda ponders about her life and comes to a conclusion.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Billy Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Some People Are Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasushiroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/gifts).



> This is a gift to my precious Panda :3 I hope you like this bb and have an amazing birthday ♥

Life has never been normal for Wanda and her twin brother Pietro. She lost both of her parents at a young age and came to terms with her mortality. Heck, she didn't think she would survive that missile with STARK insignia on it. Staring at them hauntingly from the floor. Pietro was doing his best to shield her little sister, but Wanda still saw it, still heard the screams of her parents as they took their final breaths. That's when her life started going downhill. Tragedy after tragedy, it felt like she couldn't catch a break, but no matter what she went through, Pietro was always there. Like an anchor grounding her to reality. She was so grateful for his twin. She didn't remember the faces of her parents anymore, sometimes she wasn't sure if she recalled their voices correctly either. 

Then the whole fight with Ultron happened and Wanda felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces. Losing your siblings is hard, losing your twin is a hundred times harder. It feels like someone took a blunt, rusty knife and cut out your heart, your core, from your very body. For a moment she felt like she was dying alongside him, and for one treacherous moment, that thought brought a tiny smile to her face. Only to be replaced by grief-stricken rage. Chaos exploded from her body and disintegrated Ultron's robots. At that moment Wanda felt utterly alone. Mad at the world, some part of her wanted Ultron to succeed. She wasn't sure that it was worth living in the world without her twin. 

Wanda didn't get much time to process what happened when determination set. Determination, because that's what Pietro would have done if their places were switched. He would've kept fighting, in honor of her memory. So she did, she kept pushing forward even though she thought there was nothing to go forward to. The fight was finally over, and all the rage and anger drained out of her body. Wanda tried to cling to it, to a semblance of emotion but all she could feel was a mind-numbing chill. A state of being where nothing mattered anymore. Clint—bless his kind heart—was the one who took her hand and practically dragged her out of the wreckage. 

The next few days she spent in solitude, facing the wall and staring...and staring...and staring. No one dared to go into her room, other than Clint who brought her food. Then she met Vision and started to get to know him. Suddenly her life wasn't so bleak anymore. He was refreshing, different. It was easy to connect with him because he was not a human. She didn't need emotions to connect with him if that made sense. Slowly, day by day, Wanda started to look like her old self again—more serious and with permanent grey circles under her eyes which she covered with make-up—with barely noticeable differences. 

She thought her life couldn't get any worse. She was wrong. She was so fucking wrong. Wanda realized that when she stared at Vision's lifeless body, all ashen and grey, staring at her with a grotesque smile of reassurance. His final words to her—'I love you'—rang inside her mind like a never-ending mockery. She didn't remember what happened after that, or who took his body from her. Her memories were hazy while she walked around in her grief-stricken state. She managed to locate his body, how she did that she had no idea, and stormed the facility that was holding it, experimenting on it. Wanda's vision turned red as she mercilessly tossed the people and the scientists around. In the end, she managed to retrieve his body and drag it to the middle of the forest. 

There she sat, like a crazy woman, in the middle of nowhere, with Vision's body and absolutely no idea what to do next. She caressed his cheek tenderly, her magic jumping out of her fingertips and brushing against his face. The most unexplainable thing happened next. The parts, touched by Wanda's magic, came to life, if only for a few short seconds. Color returned to his cheeks only to drain back just as fast as it came. She did it again, and again. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't long-lasting enough. Oh, how desperately she wished to have him back. She would do anything, give up anything. 

You know after she lost Pietro, she used to play this silly little game in her head. What would she give up to see him again even just for a moment? Her powers? Her life? She couldn't bring Pietro back, but maybe she could fix Vision. Her magic seemed to respond positively, so she just needed to...

Wanda's eyes snapped open, sharp and focused. She knew what she had to do. Spreading open her arms, chaos magic exploded out of her body once more, but this time, it didn't obliterate her enemies. No, this time, it rewrote the very fabric of reality, altering it, and changing to Wanda's whims. She had no idea how she knew how to do this, it was instinctual, powerful, and primal. 

Unbeknownst to Wanda, the team that was sent to retrieve Vision's body, and apprehend the Scarlet Witch, weren't fortunate, or fast enough to escape from her powers. That's how the little cozy town of Westview suddenly gained a population of three thousand. 

People say that we are not supposed to play gods. They say that it always ends badly. People didn't suffer as much as Wanda did. They do not understand shit. They weren't as powerful as Wanda was. And staring at her family, Wanda did not regret a single 'evil' thing she did to keep them safe. 

Her twin brother Pietro, her husband Vision, her and Pietro's father Erik who randomly showed up on their doorstep one day, full of apologies and tentative, wet smiles, and her children, her beautiful children, who were already so big and grown-up. Life flowed so fast there in the suburbs. They acted and looked almost exactly like she and Pietro did when they were their age. Before the tragedy struck their home.

"What is it Tommy?" asked Wanda, staring at her ten-year-old speedster who was holding out a crude drawing of their family to her. 

"Billy and me did this for you, mommy. We love you," Wanda's heart melted right then and there as Tommy stared at her with a toothless grin. 

"I love you too babies, I love you too. Where's your brother, Tommy?" wondered Wanda, staring at her 'eldest' child. 

"Grandpa is teaching him how to move metal mom. Billy made lightning!" exclaimed Tommy, surprising Wanda. 

"Lightning you say?" looks like there was more to her youngest than she originally imagined. 

"It was so cool mom! It was blue with red and so cool-looking!" gushed Tommy. Huh, maybe not as different as she initially thought. "Do you wanna keep it, mommy?" he asked, referring to the drawing. 

"Absolutely baby, but go show it to grandpa first, he's gonna love it so much!" before Wanda could finish her sentence, Pietro Jr. was out of the room in a dash of colors.

"Twins huh?" grinned Pietro cheekily, appearing behind her in a whoosh. "Who could've thought."

Wanda brought her brother in a side-hug, closing her eyes in bliss. Yes, who could've thought... Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Looking at her small family, she realized that some people are simply worth all the trouble, pain, and sacrifice. Smiling a bittersweet smile, Wanda would make sure that no harm comes to her family, even if she had to keep expanding her reality—the so-called hex—until it was the only one that existed. Even if she had to become the villain of other people's stories to keep them safe, she knew that she would always be the hero of theirs. 


End file.
